Is That Enough?
by Charleigh96
Summary: You told them how to live. You told them how to think, but you did it so well that they didn't even notice. M to be safe.


(A/N- lyrics in _italics_ are from the song Enough, by disturbed. I do not own them, and I apologise for any mistakes.) 

_We don't want men, who want everything._

_And we've stolen, in this suffering._

_And we've told them, to want everything._

_But use caution in what you believe._

_And the haunted, deny everything._ _Controlling in this suffering._

_When they're broken and lost everything,_ _they're so much easier to lead._

There's a shadow...it's flying around your head, circling, like a vulture. You can see it, If you look hard enough. It knows you. It can see inside your head, feel your aura, and drink from your soul. You can feel it now.

There are two boys walking beside you, one dark and tall, one skinny and pale. You know they'll follow you to the end of the earth, because you made it so.

You took their lives. You didn't kill them, god, no. You're only 16, you wouldn't kill...not yet.

You manipulated them, with dares and trickery. You filled their world with lies, but you did it so carefully that they didn't notice. Lie by lie, you built your own rules, and your own world, inside their heads, then at the right moment... You tore the real world down.

The dark one accepted your word, your lies, your _law_, but the skinny one put up a fight. He'd seen it before, you don't know where, it's just something you aknowledged.

You told them how to live. You told them how to think, but you did it so well that they didn't even notice.

Clever Boy. 

_Take their hope away._

_Take their life away._

_Leave them nothing left inside._

You don't know why you do it, you think you do it because it's a game, a challenge. Will you break them? Are they too strong?

But that's the problem, isn't it?

**They never are.**

The skinny boy was for a while, but you took the game too far, and even the strong ones break in the end.

You go back to thinking why you do you realise. It's the shadow. It's flying in your head now. It latches on to your brain, and it laughs. But then you know that's not true, and it's just a feeble excuse. Even you know that.

_When your own have died,_

_and there's no more pride,_

_when your soul is frozen,_

_**is that enough?**_

_When your heart has broken,_

_a thousand times,_

_with every moment,_ __

_**is that enough?**_

But that's it, and you know you've put your finger on it.

You parents are gone.

You family name is nothing.

You can't think clearly.

You heart had been ripped to shreds long ago.

A thousand times or more.

Every beat of your heart breaks a new piece off, and opens old wounds.

Is that enough?

And you know you've got it, because you realise that you can't _feel_ anymore. 

**And if your like that, then why shouldn't they be?**

_Without warning, _

_we take everything._

_Undaunted, in this suffering._

_And dark forces, surround everything._

_Making it impossible to see._

And that's true. You do take everything.

You reach into peoples minds, and you steal their soul. And that's fine with you.

And you realise,

how many people have you manipulated?

How many lives have you ruined?

How many souls have you stolen?

And you realise it's too many to count.

The two fat boys, no minds of their own...they were the first. The empty girl, lost at heart. The dark boy, and the skinny one. The raven-haired lion. You're not sure when, but you know he's broken, and you see the trademarks of your handiwork. The red weasel girl, and her friend that was more like you than you are. Most of your housemates, and several lions have also lost their souls to you. But the one you really regret... The girl. The empty girl, being told what to do by two boys. The only one that could bring you back, and you threw it in her face.

Then you realise you're thinking too much, and you relax with the help of a bottle of firewhisky. And you sit on the floor, and you laugh. You laugh at the weaklings, and you laugh at the poor. And you sing a song. 

_Haven't they suffered enough._

_Haven't they suffered enough._

_Haven't they suffered more damage than they can bear?_

_Haven't they suffered enough._

_Haven't they suffered enough._

_Haven't they suffered more damage than they can bear?_

_When your own have died,_

_and there's no more pride,_

_when your soul is frozen,_

_**is that enough?**_

_When your heart has broken_

_a thousand times,_

_with every moment,_

_**is that enough?**_

And you realise, **No, that's not enough.**


End file.
